Episode 77 6/21/16
Event 77 of NXT Wrestling Last Episode: NWA 1st Anniversary Next Episode: Event 78 Match Card NXT Wrestling (Live! Arena At Gwinnett Center, Duluth, GA) (Takes Place on June 21st, 2016) (USA Network) Match 1 Drew Galloway vs. Sami Zayn Match 2: Tag Team Match Lethal Intent (Paul Martin/Alex Sharp)*NXT Tag Team Champions* vs. The America Alphas (Jason Jordan/Chad Grable) Women's Match Dana Brookes vs. Askua Match 4 Adiran Neville vs. Shinsuke Nakamura Match 5 Kyle O'Reilly vs. Matt Raby *NXT X-Division Champion* Co-Main Event Wade Barrett vs. Fred Yehi w/Reby Sky Main Event: Non-Title Ace Walker *NXT Champion* vs. AJ Styles w/Karen Jarrett Show Results NXT Wrestling (Live! Arena At Gwinnett Center, Duluth, GA) (Takes Place on June 21st, 2016) (USA Network) (Doors open: 6pm) (Bell Time: 7pm-8pm) (cue NXT intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5xw4IuVx1k) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (opening video) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -in-ring segment- James Walker: Alright everyone I like to thank everyone for being at the NXT Anniversary PPV in Knoxville, TN and it was an awesome event we've got a new women's champion. But putting that aside for a minute I'd like to address what happened at the Anniversary event in the Main Event NXT Championship Match between my Son Ace Walker (Crowd Cheers) when the IC Champ TJ Kellet (Crowd Boos) interfered in the main event and ruined a future match of the year so if Mr. and Mrs. Kellet are in the building I'd like for them both to come out to the ring and explain why TJ did what he did to my Son. TJ's Entrance Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOEvKOd61DI) TJ and Imogen Kellet along with William Morgan are coming to the ring as TJ and his wife gets into the ring followed by William and he gets a microphone from a worker. TJ: Who the hell do you think you are demanding that I come out here and explain myself to you, do you run this place do you write our paychecks or any of that crap let me think HELL NO YOU DON'T so be careful when you ask for us to come out here next time Mr. Chairman you just might get a vacation. James backs TJ up. James Walker: Let's see I'm the owner of NXT so yes I have a right to get you and your wife out here to explain what you did to my son at the Anniversary event and robbed these fans of a great main event match that the whole world wanted to see. (Crowd erupts in a massive pop) TJ: OH SHUT THE HELL UP I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU FANS THINK OF ME BECAUSE I AM THE FUTURE OF THIS COMPANY, and as for you Mr. Walker I think I know what I can do about you. TJ hooks up James and lifts him up and hits a vicious Piledriver on him as the Fans boo TJ heavily. TJ: Oh you wanna another one alright I'll give you another Piledriver. TJ is about to hook James up when. Ace's Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hF0h7RSZS3w) TJ, Imogen, and William get out of the ring as Ace comes into the ring holding a chair and without a shirt on as he's having a war of words with TJ as EMTs and Officials are checking up on James Walker. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ----------------------------------------------------------- Match 1 Drew Galloway vs. Sami Zayn Results: In the final moments of the match Drew hits the Claymore big boot onto Zayn for the 3 count and was smiling about the victory. Winner: Drew Galloway via Pinfall Post Match: After the match Galloway helps Zayn up and shook his hand as a sign of the Code of Honor. Backstage segment: General Manager Edge who is filling in for Justin while he's on break for awhile walks up to TJ. Edge: I should suspend you for what you did to James but I've got a better idea if your woman or bodyguard interferes in tonight's main event match up then you're stripped of the Intercontinental Championship and the win will go to Ace Walker I can't have you piledriving everyone when you see fit. TJ gets in Edge's face. TJ: You're lucky I can't Piledrive you or I'd do it already but I will defeat Ace Walker and then you'll have no choice but to give me a NXT Championship match that I deserve because I'm way better then Ace Walker and have a better woman then he does. Both TJ and Imogen leaves as William stares at Edge and follows far behind them. ------------------------------------------------------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) -------------------------------------------------------- Match 2: Six-Man Tag Team match The Iron Godz (Rob Conway/Jax Dane)/AJ Styles w/Bruce Tharpe vs. The American Alpha (Chad Gable/Jason Jordan)/Hydro w/Kurt Angle Match results: This match was kinda back and forth but in the closing moments of the match the Godz and Styles got the pinfall victory of the Alphas and Hydro, when Bruce hit Hydro upside the head with a Book without the Ref seeing the whole think allowing Conway to hit the Ego Trip / Conway Cutter (Whiplash or elevated whiplash) onto Hydro for the pinfall victory. Winners: The Iron Godz (Rob Conway/Jax Dane)/AJ Styles w/Bruce Tharpes Post Match: The Iron Godz start beating down the Alphas when the NXT Tag Team Champions Lethal Intent came running down to even the odds and chased the Godz and Bruce off as the fans erupt in a cheer and as the Tag Team Champs raise their tag team titles. ----------------------------------------------------------- Interview segment Renee is standing by with the NXT Champion Ace Walker. Renee: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time he's the NXT Champion "The Future of Flight" Ace Walker. Ace walks into view of the camera holding the NXT Championship on his shoulder. Renee: Ace earlier tonight your father James was piledrove on his neck is there anything you can tell us about your father's condition? Ace looks at her. Ace: Well, Renee my dad has had a neck injury in the past and TJ knew that he did that's why he did what he did to him. He's alright and will make a full recover and in the meantime I'm gonna whoop TJ's Ass later tonight and show him why I am the best in the world and the NXT Champion. Ace left the Interview space. ----------------------------------------------------------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ----------------------------------------------------------- In Ring Segment: Who's that Girl by Madonna hits as the crowd erupts in a huge pop as the new NXT Women's Champion Jessica Pink shows up and raises up the Championship, she walks down the ramp high fiving and hugging fans as she gets into the ring and gets a microphone to speak. Jessica: Man what a night the Anniversary Show was Sunday but with all that aside Omega if you're watching I know you've got a title rematch in your back pocket I'm ready whenever you return we've got some unfinished business but putting that aside as you all may have seen at MITB Sunday my mentor Natalya took her anger out on my friend Becky Lynch and it was wrong and I wanna know what was her deal so Nattie if you're here tonight come out to the ring and answer my question. Nattie's entrance music hits as she comes out to the ring as she's given a mix reaction from the fans she gets into the ring and doesn't take her eyes off Jessica for a second and gets a microphone. Natalya: Jessica alright I know it was wrong of me to hit Becky at MITB I was just frustrated about losing to Dana and Charlotte, because as many of you know I got screwed over by them at Extreme Rules for the WWE Women's Championship title. And well congrats on Jessica for becoming NXT Women's Champion for the second time and hope she has a great reign at the champ. Natayla raise's Jessica's hand up as the crowd cheers and roars as Jessica gets out of the ring Natalya grabs her and hits a spinning clothesline on her and then hooks Jessica in the sharpshooter and the fans start showering her with boos and chant you suck. She gets the NXT Women's Championship and looks at it. -------------------------------------------------------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ---------------------------------------------------------- Women's Match Dana Brooks vs. Tina Walker (Debut) Match Result: This women's match was back and forth between the two women as Dana attempts her finisher but Tina fights out of it and kicks her in the leg and then superkicks her in jaw and then gets on the top rope and hits a Shooting Star Press and only gets a two count out of it, Dana gets frustrated about her nose being broke by Tina and then starts beating her down and then calls her a weakling like her father and then she is released and its a pele kick and Dana staggers back as Tina puts Dana in a Powerbomb/Piledriver position but raises her waist up only and hits the Clash shades of her father and AJ Styles and gets the pinfall victory in her first match. Winner: Tina Walker via T-Clash (Styles Clash) Post Match: As Tina is celebrating her win she and Dana have a stare down and Dana leaves the ring as fans boo her heavily and she smiles at Tina as she has a cloth to wipe the blood from her nose. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Match 4 Adiran Neville vs. Tristen Ramsey Match Result: This Match was fast pace and quick as both men were giving the fans a match to remember, as Adrian Neville attempts the Red Arrow (Corkscrew Moonsault) but Tristen gets his knees up and Neville hits them as his low back is in alot of pain Tristen quickly gets up and hits the Futureshock DDT and gets the 3 count. Winner: Tristen Ramsey Via Futureshock DDT Post Match: Tristen and Adrian shake hands as a sign of respect as the fans chant that was awesome. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Backstage: Ace Walker looks at his NXT Championship when Chris Storm shows up and Ace gets up and looks at him. Ace: You got alot of nerve showing up because I know that you wanted TJ to interfere in our match that was about to called match of the year. Chris holds his hands up. Chris: Ace look man believe me I had no idea that TJ was gonna jump me and ruin the Match but look I've got your back and if you need anything let me know. Ace nods and then goes back to thinking about the main event match up later tonight. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Match 5 Kyle O'Reilly vs. Matt Raby *NXT X-Division Champion* Match Results: This Match was the best and that it was giving Kyle O'Reilly a chance to face Matt Raby in a non-title match, as they're trading kicks and palm strikes and then Matt German suplexes O'Reilly on his head and then goes for the cover but Kyle kicks out of the cover, Raby hits Kyle with a dropkick and then the shining wizard and goes for his finisher the Shockcollar but then Kyle hooks Matt up in another Armbar. Matt tries to fight out of it by getting to the ropes but O'Reilly rolls to the middle of the ring and Matt taps out to the Armbar. Winner by Submission: Kyle O'Reilly Post Match: Both Matt and Kyle shook hands as the fans erupt in a pop. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Backstage: Fred Yehi is getting pumped for his match with Wade Barrett as he's being escorted by Reby after she kisses Matt and her son. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Co-Main Event: Rematch from Anniversary PPV Wade Barrett vs. Fred Yehi w/Reby Sky Match Results: This was a match that Wade has been waiting for since he kept getting jumped by Yehi in recent weeks and wants to give him alot of payback for it, both men show off their skills in the technical area and Wade attempts a Bull Hammer but Yehi ducks it and hits the three Negros and then a Northern Light Suplex with a bridge but gets a 2 count out of it and he grabs Wade around the waist and Fred kicks Wade really hard and then hits the cut throat and hooks in the Koji Clutch and then Wade fights out of it and then hits the Wasteland onto Fred Yehi and then backs up and removes his elbow pad and Fred gets up and then Wade nails the Bull Hammer and Wade goes for the pinfall. Winner: Wade Barrett via Bull Hammer Post Match: After the match Wade gets jumped by Fred and he starts stomping on him and then hits the cut throat and looks at Wade as fans boo him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Backstage: TJ Kellet is getting pumped for his match to defeat Ace Walker and get a shot at the title he wanted since he debuted in NXT, as he and his wife heads out to the ring. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Main Event: Non-Title Champion vs. Champion Ace Walker *NXT Champion* vs. TJ Kellet *Intercontinental Champion* w/Imogen Kellet Match Results: Ace and TJ circle each other in the ring as they lock up Chris pushes Ace back into the corner as Mike asks for them to break and TJ backs up from Ace and smacks him in the face, the fans chant Let's go Walker, Kellet sucks as the two wrestlers lock up again this time Ace hooks TJ in a side headlock takedown. And isn't taking to the air much in this one as TJ gets up and pushes Ace into the ropes and shoulder tackle Ace knips up and then Chris goes for another Shoulder tackle Ace knips up again TJ this time goes for another one Ace knips up then receives a clothesline for his troubles, and Chris goes to a cover but gets a 2 count out of it and then puts Ace in a side headlock as Ace is getting up he hits TJ with a few shots to the stomach but they're not doing anything to Kellet. And then Ace pushes him off and leap frog's Kellet and then hits a drop kick onto Kellet forcing him out of the ring, and Ace goes for a fake out move and does 10 backflips and plays the air guitar as fans cheer him and he's dizzy as TJ gets up onto the Apron Ace hits a Dropkick and then goes for a Suicide dive to the outside and hits TJ. And then kicks him several times at different sides of the Barricade then gets TJ back into the ring and hits the Hesitation Senton and gets a 2 in a half count out of it starts to pick up TJ for the Benadryiller but TJ fights out of it and tries to hit a Big Boot but Ace ducks it and hits a reverse hurricanerana and goes for the cover again only getting a 2 count out of it. Just as the final moment of the match comes ahead TJ hooks Ace up in a Crossface as he's yelling tap out you SOB TAP OUT!!!!!!!!! Ace gets to the ropes with his feet Mike trying to get Kellet to break the hold but he refuses to and Mike DQ's TJ for not listening to him. Post Match: